The Sliver-Eyes Huntress of Sinnoh
by The Singaporean Squid Brother
Summary: Ruby Rose the silver-eyes huntress woke up in a completely different world with her memories still intact. She will meet familiar faces along the way, two of which would travel with her, however, they aren't the same as she knows them. Especially her teammates and especially her partner. Join, Ruby on her journey as she aims to find a way home all while becoming a Pokemon Master.
1. Chapter 1

**The Silver Eyes Huntress of Sinnoh**

 **Prologue: Once a huntress, now a Pokemon Trainer**

* * *

A sound of an alarm ringing could be heard. The noise, abruptly waking up a certain redhead we all know and love.

"Ughh..." She moaned as she pressed the snooze button of her alarm clock, the ringing sound of the alarm still lingering in her head.

"Silence at last," Ruby thought.

She stood on her bed, all while making sure she doesn't lose her balance.

"I remember the last time I fell from my bed...I remember it was when I and Yang decided to jump on our bed." Ruby thought. "Ah, good times."

Ruby proceeds to jump from her bed like always, ready for the day ahead of her. She expected to see Weiss still sleeping on the bed below hers like always.

"Weiss is my super bestie and my first friend. But to me, she was so much more than just a friend..." As Ruby remembered some of the old memories of her and Weiss. She actually has started developing feelings for the heiress recently.

It didn't start off like this at first, she didn't like Weiss, in fact, she hated her. But over time when the two finally start to understand each other, they grew closer. They soon become best friends as much as Weiss always refuse to admit it. Ruby was hyperactive and bubbly while Weiss was overly serious and cold. Both of them may be very different personalities wise but it was because of their differences, that they could help each other weaknesses. Weiss was often too cold and Ruby helped her open up to more people. Ruby wasn't the best at studying so Weiss helped her with that. It was like the two girls were almost meant to be with each other.

She couldn't wait to wake her up. The annoyed look on Weiss's face and her reaction were always fun to watch. She was always the best at annoying Weiss even more than Yang.

She landed on her feet. "Wake up Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed joyfully. Just as Ruby exclaimed, she then realized that her bed wasn't the bed that was hanging in the air held by ropes. It was on the floor. "That is strange?" Ruby thought, she swore that she didn't fall asleep on Weiss's bed yesterday and slept on her own. It's probably just her mind playing tricks with her.

But she then suddenly noticed the most important thing. Where was Weiss?!

The white-haired girl with blue eyes was missing. She was nowhere to be seen.

"OH NO, my super bestie better than the restie is missing!" Ruby screamed as her eyes darted around her bed which was supposed to below her and Weiss was supposed to be on it. But she wasn't there her bed was also not there as well. And where were Yang and Blake?

What is going on right now?!

"Weiss?" Ruby said in a worried tone. "Weiss…" Ruby said this time her voice slowly fades as she looked at the room, this wasn't Team RWBY's dorm.

She looked at the room, she could see plushies of cute creatures she has never seen before in her life, a poster which shows many monsters like creature fighting one another as for the rest of the room it was normal.

The room was painted red it had a bed, a brown table and chair along with a red wardrobe. She took one more glance at the room.

She knows for sure this isn't her own room back at her home, in Patch. This can't be her room. But if this isn't her room then who ones are it then?

"What's going on here!?" Ruby shouted utterly confused at the situation she was in. "Maybe this is a dream. Yeah, it's probably is." Ruby thought to herself telling herself that everything is fine. She probably will wake up soon no biggie.

Ruby then realized something else was also missing.

Cresent Rose.

"Where is my weapon!" Ruby exclaimed as she looked all over the room. "Babe where are you!" She looked and looked but she couldn't find it.

"Alright, Ruby calm down." She told herself as she stops to take in a few breaths.

"There probably is an explanation for this," Ruby said as she looked at the door. She placed her hand on the doorknob hesitating for a few seconds before opening the door slowly. She walked across the small hallway as she saw another room.

"Yang?" She said as she slowly opens the door.

She looked into the room. The room was pretty much the same as hers but instead of it being painted in red it was yellow.

Ruby then looked around the room walking around it. There she saw a framed photo of her and Yang. But something was not right.

They were in a location that Ruby didn't recognise and she recalled never taking a photo like this with her.

"I really don't like this feeling." She told herself as she stared at the photo before gently placing it back on the table.

As she was about to walk out of Yang's room she looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked at her reflection, she had her normal silver eyes and black hair with red ends.

What stood out was her skin colour and outfit.

She wasn't wearing her combat skirt, but instead wore a normal black skirt with red stripes at the ends, and her normal black attire along with her red hood was replaced by two pieces of red clothing pinned together by a silver rose symbol pin. She also had a tan skin tone, unlike her usual pale white skin tone.

She looked at her reflection for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"Ok now, this is just weird. What is going?" She said scratching her head as she walked out of Yang's room and slowly walked down the stairs. Finally, she reached the living room. She decided to look around to see if there was anyone else in the house.

"I really don't know what is going on, but maybe I can get answers from-"

Just before Ruby was about to finish her sentence, she stopped.

As she stared at the woman standing in the kitchen holding a tray of chocolate chips cookies while wearing red mittens. She was also companied by a grey cat.

The woman had black hair with red ends just like hers and silver eyes...

No one else should have that beside her, except.

"Mum…" Ruby mumbled.

Ruby was speechless she couldn't believe it. Her mother was standing in front of her. Literally, right in front of her. "No, this can't be real anymore this has to be a dream, a very sick dream!" Ruby thought as she was still staring at her mother. But the smell of the cookies, she had to be sure that it was her.

She attempted to use her semblance to grab one of the cookies without being noticed. As she jumped into the air, she then attempted to activate her semblance.

But nothing happens. As Ruby collided with the table in the kitchen fumbling to the ground, Summer immediately turned around.

As Summer looked at Ruby shocked. Ruby started rubbing her head.

"Owie." She said as she continues to rub her head not noticing that Summer has already seen her.

She then looked up to notice Summer staring at her.

She looked at her.

"Ruby are you alright?" Summer said as she walked toward her daughter placing the tray on the table.

She then grabbed Ruby pulling her up.

"Careful sweetie you shouldn't have done something so dangerous." She said as she looked at Ruby to see if she was badly injured.

"Mum…" Ruby said as she stared at her. It was really her mum.

Ruby run forward hugging her mother which surprised her but she didn't question it.

Tears in her silver eyes. She could feel her, she could actually feel her. It has been so long since she last felt her mother.

"I thought this was just a nightmare but it wasn't." Ruby thought as she could feel her mother skin on hers. "She is alive!" She thought.

How was her mother here? But she decided to find that out later.

"Mum...how-how are you here," Ruby said weakly.

"What are you talking about dear? I'm always at home." She said smiling at her daughter.

Ruby looked at her mother, her jaw dropped.

Ruby then looked at the cat which was purring at her, it was a cat with a crescent-shaped head with two white-tipped ears. It also has a white muzzle, a small black nose, pink eyelids, yellow eyes with blue irises, and two rows of thin whiskers.

"Meow." The cat meowed as it slowly walked away.

"Mum… what is that?" Ruby asked pointing to the cat.

"That was my Glameow. How did you forget about it, sweetie?" Summer said as she was confused that Ruby would ask such a question.

"Glameow? What is a Glameow?" Ruby said confused.

Her mother looked at her shocked.

"You don't know what a Glameow is!?" She exclaimed shocked as Ruby still gave her the same confused expression, she really didn't know what a Glameow is.

"No, I don't," Ruby mumbled.

"But, dear you should know, you love Pokemon. To the very core." Summer said in a confused manner.

"Pokemon?" Ruby said, raising an eyebrow.

Summer only looked at her with a shocked expression. Ruby didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Something isn't right." She said as she took out her phone to call someone.

"Hello, Professor I need to talk to you." Summer said as Ruby continued to stare at her mother.

Ruby started to think. How her mother was alive, where is Cresent Rose, Zwei, Blake, Weiss, and Yang and why she wasn't in Beacon Adacemy?

Nothing makes any sense... All these questions swarmed around her head until a fleeting thought began to nag on her.

"Could I be... in another world?"

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Hey, guys, I'm the Singaporean Squid Brother. I would like to note that I don't own any of the materials used in the story. RWBY, Pokemon and the artwork used for the story do not belong to me and rightfully belongs to their respective owners, I want just to say that gaelfox artwork of Team RWBY is what mainly inspired me to make this fanfic, but I also really wanted to write a Pokemon x RWBY fic as well, oh and it's an amazing artwork too. I also thought that Sinnoh was the region that fits Ruby the most. If you liked the story you could follow it and with that thanks and have a great day friend.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Silver Eyes Huntress of Sinnoh**

 **Chapter 1: A Start Of A New Adventure**

* * *

"Ughh…huh, where am I?" Ruby asked herself, she felt exhausted it was like all her aura has been sapped from her. She started to rub her eyes as she saw that she was in her "room?"

No this was the same room from before where she first woke up in when this all began.

Weiss wasn't here, Yang and Blake too. The posters of those creatures were still in the room. The creatures. The strange looking cat, they must be of the same kind! She remembered her mum used a word for them. What was it?

"Think Ruby! Think!"

She finally recalled.

"Bingo! They are called Pokemon."

"Pokemon…That's a pretty weird name to call a species," Ruby thought deeply as she looked in the mirror.

Sure enough, she wore the same outfit from before, her red clothed clothing was pin together by a silver rose pin covering her chest, and she wore a black skirt with red stripes at the end as well as her red belt.

"Ok, now I'm just so confused!" Ruby exclaimed as she sighed after worth looking down. She rubbed her temples before frustratedly sighing.

"What is going on! I'm in another world…actually I think, I might be." Ruby thought to herself.

Honestly, speaking the silver eyes girl wouldn't be surprised if she was right. It would make a good explanation as to why everything was so different.

Why her team wasn't here, why her mother, Summer Rose was alive. She could only imagine what else would be different…

"On the bright sides of things, at least Yang is still my sister. I can only imagine if it was Blake instead…"

"But that wouldn't answer why I'm here. Why I'm here? Oh, maybe some freaky dimension travelling experiment thingy that went wrong, and I ended up here! Nah… that's to cliché. But it may be true though…"

She got up from her bed sitting on the edge as she looked up to her left. Only to see her mother sitting next to her. Ruby saw as her mother turned her head smiling at her.

"Arghhh!" Ruby screamed as she took her pillow and threw it at her mother's face with full force. However, she soon regretted her decision and gasped.

"Well, there go my chocolate chips cookies for a week…whyyyy! Oh no…" Ruby thought as she could only imagine how her mother would react…

"Ow, Ruby!" Her mother exclaimed as she proceeded to laugh which surprised Ruby.

Ruby blinked at her several times confused. "Why was she laughing instead of being mad at me?"

Maybe she thought it would be funny to surprise her like. Or maybe there was another reason. Who knows.

Ruby watched as her mother's laughter slowly died out as she looked at her with a sad face.

"What could she be possibly thinking?" Ruby thought. "I'm not liking the look on her face… Something tells me there is something she wants to tell me, but she worries about how I would react, maybe she knows I'm not from around here. I mean, I did make it kind of obvious…"

"Ruby… Sweetie, you remember who I'm right?" She said in a concerned way. Ruby looked at her mother a little confused as she then nodded in response.

"Of course, I remember you mum…but why are you asking me this?" Ruby said as she wondered why her mum, summer would ask such an odd question.

The feeling of suspension filled Ruby, as she waited for her mother's reply.

"Ruby… Sweetie, as far as, I know, you have just been diagnosed with amnesia," She mumbled. Ruby looked at her mother as her jaw slowly dropped.

"Amnesia? But, I don't have amnesia! Unless they must think I have it." She thought as she was looking at her mum only to avoid eye contact with her.

A look of concern appeared on Summer's face. Ruby noticed and thought about what she should do.

Ruby decided to not reveal that she was from another world because the chances of Summer believing it are really really low. And at this point, she was not sure if she was really in another world or not.

"Alright, Ruby play along with it maybe you will find out more about how you ended up here if you do so," Ruby thought to herself. She wasn't used to lying to her mother. Ok, maybe she was lying when she said that, but she would be one of the last people she would lie to. Summer, her uncle, dad, Weiss, Yang, Blake and Team JNPR would be the last people she would lie to.

"Really…" Ruby whispered as she looked at her mother. Ruby gave her a sad smile before looking away.

"Dear, let just say you passed out all sudden when you were talking to me previously. So, I decided to send you to a doctor to see what was wrong, and he informed me that you had amnesia…" Summer whispered as she started sobbing uncontrollably unable to hold back her tears.

"Mum…" Ruby said weakly to her as she hugged her mum to comfort her.

"It's alright mum," Ruby said smiling as she started to cry as well. Tears falling from both of their silver eyes.

"Ruby, today is supposed to be the day you start your Pokemon journey…" Summer told Ruby.

"Pokemon journey?" Ruby whispered. She could understand what her mum meant by that. Was she going on a journey?

Summer nodded smiling at her.

"It's a journey where you… travel with your Pokemon to beat gym leaders and become a great trainer along the way. Meeting new people and making new friends. You always dreamt of becoming one, you would read trainer tips and you even watch some of the fights Yang have with her own Pokemon."

"Yang is she ok?" Ruby asked. She hopes Yang was fine.

"She is doing well Ruby…it looks like the only thing your amnesia caused you to forgot was everything you knew about Pokemon…" Summer said as she used her hand to sweep her daughter's messy hair.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang.

"That must be your father." Summer said as she rushed out of Ruby's room to open the door. "I have informed your father of what happened, and he rushed all the way from The Battle Frontier to check on you," Summer exclaimed as she was rushing down the stairs.

"The Battle Frontier?"

Ruby followed her in pursuit.

She watched as Summer opened the door.

A figure appeared in front of her as the man rushed toward her to hug her.

"My little girl! Are you alright?!" He exclaimed. From his voice, Ruby could he was beyond worried.

Sigh…Tai Yang, her father was always worried about her.

"It's ok da-dad…" Ruby looked at the man, he wasn't Tai Yang. The man also had blonde hair, but he has golden eyes, wore a green jacket with large yellow buttons over his white shirt and brown cargo pants with a belt along with black gloves.

"Ruby, you alright?" He said puzzled as to why her daughter suddenly stopped talking.

"I'm fine! Yeah, totally fine…" Ruby blurted out, trying her best to hide the fact that she doesn't know who in the world he was, and that her mother was married to a completely different man. If that the case would Qrow still be her uncle?

"You sure?"

"Yeah, sure… definitely sure!" Ruby replied to him.

The man then raised his eyebrow. Causing Ruby to look nervously at him. "Oh no, oh no, oh no! He knows that I don't know who he is."

"You told me Ruby had amnesia, right?" He asked Summer. She nodded in response. The man rubbed his chin.

"Strange… Ruby, you remember your father's name, right?!" He said enthusiastically.

"Oh…errr…haha," Ruby said nervously as she then sighed, she knew there was no point to pretend. On the bright side, he would think that it's the amnesia that caused her to forget his name, but that's not the reason she doesn't know who he is and that she was from a completely different world altogether. Well, maybe she still doesn't have proof but at this point, she was almost certain."

"I'm sorry, but I don't…" She mumbled out.

The man smiles slowly disappeared to form a sad frown. Ruby felt guilty for what she said. Even if she really doesn't know this man, in this world he is her father, she could only imagine the sorrow he is feeling. All the times he bonded with her, knowing that his daughter forgot all of it, it must hurt…

"I'm sorry…" Ruby whispered.

The man hugs Ruby, she was surprised and gasped for a split-second...But She couldn't help but smile at herself as she then hugged him back.

"It's ok da-…dad," Ruby said. Sure, he wasn't…well her dad, but she could tell this guy was a nice guy. Just like her dad.

"I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too dad…"

"Bye mum, bye dad!" Ruby exclaimed as she waved bye to her two parents, Summer and Palmer. As she was carrying her red backpack, she looked at her new usual outfit.

"My red clothed clothing tie together using a silver rose pin and my combat...I mean my black skirt with a red stripe at the ends. It does look nice…" Ruby said as she smiled to herself. She does miss her old outfit though.

She then recalled the past events that had happened these two months.

"It has been two months. Since I have arrived here… Sinnoh a region in the world of Pokémon. I have been trying to adjust to the differences in this world. During my time, I secretly did some research on anything that could be linked as to how she ended up here… but I found nothing." Ruby sighed as she carried on recalling the past events of her two months in Sinnoh.

"My dad, he isn't Tai Yang, his Palmer a battle brain at the battle frontier, but he is still a really nice guy. Just like my dad," Ruby admitted.

Ruby then looked at the sky it's looked bright. In the darkest time, there will always be a light of hope.

 **Hope** …

"That's what I need…I will find a way back home." Ruby then realized does she really want to go back home.

Summer, she is alive…

"NO!" She thought.

"Yang, Blake, Weiss…they need me as their leader as their friends… I need to find a way back no matter what. For them…" Ruby continued to walk forward as she headed to Sandgem Town. Were she would collect her starter Pokemon.

Ruby then heard footsteps behind her, there was someone running. But who?

She turned around to see a blonde in a white and orange striped shirt with a green scarf around his neck running.

"Jaune?" Was the first thing that came to Ruby's mind. But after closer inspection, yeah that was definitely not Jaune.

The guy dashed past Ruby, nearly bumping into her.

"Hey!" She shouted annoyed. "Ok, now that was rude… you don't just dash past people at incredible speed…" Ruby then realized the irony in her statement. And mentally facepalmed herself.

"Woah, sorry!" The hyper-active guy said as he continued to dash forward toward Sandgem town.

"Well, this is going to be one heck of a journey," Ruby told herself. She then thought about something. Something she has been thinking a lot about this past months.

"If Yang and Summer are in this alternate world than… maybe just maybe Weiss and Blake are here as well." She thought as she continued to scroll toward Sandgem town, admiring the rows of flowers. They were beautiful...

"Well, I Ruby Rose made it my duty to befriend this world Weiss and Blake, especially Weiss!" She cheered. Causing some of the wild Pokemon to looked at her confused.

She blushed as she noticed them.

"Great now they probably think I'm weird..." She said as she continued to scroll. The guy from before was nowhere to be seen he was probably still running…

Then suddenly, a Buneary appeared out of one of the bushes grabbing Ruby's Backpack.

"Hey! Give that back!" Ruby exclaimed as she watches the Buneary run away with her bag.

"Oh no, you don't!" Ruby said as she jumped into the air, she tried to activate her Semblance. Only to remember that she doesn't have one…

As she landed face first on the ground.

"Ow… I'm an idiot…" She scolded herself as she chased after the Buneary.

She continued her hot pursuit all the way into the forest, she was derailing from her actual destination. But she doesn't care she needed to get her backpack back.

"I need that back! Please give it back!" She shouted at the Buneary as it stopped dropping her bag as it started hopping away giggling.

"Meanie…" Ruby whispered. As she watched the Buneary hopped away.

"Sigh…why do most Pokemon like to push me around. Especially, Mum's Glameow…"

"Huh?" Ruby noticed a girl sitting in the middle of nowhere her back facing her, she was a small distance away from her. The girl was looking at something in front of her, she was completely motionless as she was looking.

The girl has white coloured hair tied in a ponytail and wore a plain white shirt and blue jeans. Ruby eyes immediately glittered. She knew who this was.

"Weiss!" She exclaimed as she rushed forward hugging the girl.

"Weiss! I miss you so much!" She exclaimed hugging the girl tighter.

Ruby waited for a response. Weiss would probably be annoyed by her, she is pretty sure of it. She probably wouldn't know who she is this is an alternate version of Weiss after all.

She waited and waited.

But she didn't react at all.

"Weiss…" Ruby muttered as she released her.

"Are you ok?" She said as she placed her hand on her shoulder.

Weiss finally turned around, and when she did Ruby screamed.

"Weiss…she was paler than her usual self. Not only that but her face was completely avoided of any emotions…" Ruby thought.

"Weiss, do you know who I'm?"

Weiss stared at Ruby blinking serval times. She continued to show no response and still had a blank face.

"Weiss are you ok?" Ruby asked.

Yet again no response. Ruby was now very worried. She looked at Weiss and saw how skinny she was.

"Weiss! You're starving!" Ruby exclaimed as she grabbed Weiss's hand pulling her the white-haired girl redundantly followed. "Don't worry, Weiss you're going to be alright soon!"

Ruby was worried, she didn't know what on earth happened to Weiss. But she could tell that something horrible has happened to her.

Maybe, she could ask Weiss what happened to her, why was she in the middle of a forest. And, why she looked like she hasn't eaten anything in days!

But what worried Ruby the most was Weiss luck of response and emotion.

Regardless Ruby mind was now set on one thing.

Finding out what happened to Wiess and helping her.

"Well, at least that is half of Team RWBY reunited," Ruby told herself as she walked out of the forest with Weiss.

She could now see Sandgem Town within walking distance.

"Come on, Wiess lets go." She said to Weiss as the girl was still staring at the ground below her since Ruby dragged her along.

"Weiss…what happened to you?" Ruby thought as she stared at her partner.

As she continued to walk to Sandgem Town reunited with her super bestie.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Silver-Eyes Huntress Of Sinnoh**

 **Chapter 2: A Blooming Whiterose Across Worlds**

* * *

"Weiss Schnee." Ruby thought, her bestie's name lingering in her head. "My partner, my best friend, and my well…love interest as well," Ruby thought, she knew it would be weird for a girl to you know…like another girl.

But what can she do about it really? She does love Weiss. And right now, she was finally reunited with her bestie.

But something was wrong with Weiss.

Ruby could tell she was completely devoid of emotions, she hopes that something terrible didn't happen to this world's Weiss.

"She may not be my Weiss, but she is still errr… Weiss!" Ruby thought when she thinks about it saying it that way was kind of awkward.

But who cares about that she has no time to think about it right now, she has to help her by bringing her to the Pokemon Center.

She looked like she has malnutrition due to her skinny bones showing and paler than usual face.

Ruby held Weiss's hand tightly as she ran, dragging the girl to the Pokemon Center.

"It's alright Wiess we're here now!" Ruby announced happily. Weiss simply responded with an emotionless blank face.

Ruby frowned with a worried look.

She then grabbed both of Weiss' hands with her holding them tightly.

"Weiss, are you alright?" She asked her friend.

Weiss looked down staring at Ruby hands holding on tightly to hers.

She then looked back up at Ruby, who was giving her a reassuring smile.

She nodded still giving an emotionless face though.

Ruby smiled as the two then entered the Pokemon Center.

Ruby's right hand was still holding Weiss's left ones tightly.

"Nurse Joy! I found my fri- I mean her in the middle of the forest, she doesn't look well." Ruby exclaimed to nurse joy.

Nurse Joy took a quick glance and looked closely at her.

"Chansey!" She said.

A Chansey appeared behind her and approached the two.

"Chansey." It said as it grabbed Weiss's hand pulling her somewhere.

"Where is Chansey talking her Nurse Joy?" Ruby asked, worried about Weiss.

"She going to prepare for her meal. What happened to your friend?"

"Oh, Weiss… I don't know actually... she was in the middle of nowhere…I hope she is fine."

"She will be soon." Nurse Joy said smiling at Ruby.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," Ruby said as she walked off to meet up with Wiess.

She approached the room the Chansey bought her too.

Before she opened the door. She suddenly remembered.

"I should knock on it first," Ruby thought as she did so. Waiting for a response.

There wasn't any…

"…Weiss?" Ruby called her.

Still, there wasn't any response.

Suddenly the door opened hitting Ruby in the nose.

"OW!" She shouted as she grabbed her nose.

Chansey looked at her shocked. And rushed toward her.

"Chansey." It said as it handles its egg to Ruby.

"Err…thanks," Ruby whispered as she stared at the egg in her hand. As Chansey walked away, Ruby slowly and gently placed the egg on the floor as she tiptoed away toward Weiss's room.

She slowly opened the door.

"Weiss?" She said as she looked at Weiss in the bed. She was staring at the window.

"Weiss," Ruby called her again. Weiss finally noticed Ruby and slowly turned to face her.

"You wouldn't mind if I accompany you right?" Ruby said smiling, Weiss stared at Ruby with a blank face.

She nodded slowly.

Ruby sat on the chair beside Weiss' bed and looked at her.

Blue eyes meet silver ones. As they stared at each other.

"How do you know my name?" Weiss said in a monotone less voice.

"Oh…ha-ha, I well…I err…I hear someone mention your name before," Ruby lied as she pretended to laugh. "Oh no, she is not going to buy it." She thought.

Weiss stared at her.

"Yup, she isn't buying it isn't she…"

"I guess, I will believe you…" Weiss said in her monotone less voice.

"Wait…really?" Ruby said amazed that Weiss trusted what she said. That's would never happen. But then again this was a Weiss of another world so maybe she trusted Ruby a little more than her own Weiss and it's easier to trick her.

"What do you mean by that?" Weiss raised her eyebrow.

"Oh! Err…it's just I wouldn't believe you will trust me considering I'm a total Stanger to you…" Ruby said truthfully.

"That's understandable…" Weiss said. Ruby wasn't used to Weiss's voice being so emotionless, Weiss can be cold but not showing anything is just… wrong.

"Hey, Weiss…You don't mind telling me, what were you doing in the middle of nowhere?"

"I don't want to tell…" She told Ruby.

"Oh…I understand, Weiss. If you need anything just tell me." Ruby said in a happy tone trying to cheer Weiss up.

"You shouldn't care."

"What…" Ruby looked at Weiss in shock. "Weiss what do you mean by that…"

"Caring is a weakness, it will make you weak. Just like the human spirit."

"Weiss…what are you…What are you talking about?" Ruby said, concerned about her best friend.

"I'm just telling the fact." She told the redhead with cold emotionless eyes.

"Ok…" Ruby whispered.

"There is something wrong with Weiss…I need to find out what, but I guess I will leave her in the care of nurse joy and move on for now…" Ruby thought, the thought alone cause her to feel gloomy. But she needs to find a way back to Remnant that's her number one priority.

"I will be going now…see you, Weiss." Ruby said as she slowly closes the door. Before she did she said one final goodbye to Weiss. "Take care, Weiss…" She said as she closed the door leaving Weiss in her room.

Ruby left the Pokemon Center, she decided to take a quick bite buying a Lava cookie from a seller.

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" Ruby screamed, she instantly regretted eating 10 of the cookies in one shot.

Ruby rushed to a small lake where she dumbed her head into it. A few passers-by looked at Ruby confused by her odd behaviour.

"Phew…" Ruby sighed as her tongue was no longer burning hot.

"I'm never doing that again…" She thought to herself. As she slowly stood up she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" She said as she looked at the person she bumped into.

"Weiss?! But you're supposed to be in the Pokemon Center you aren't well." Ruby said in a concerned way.

"I know…but," Weiss said as she stopped for a moment.

"Weiss are you ok?"

"I just want to follow you…"

Ruby eyes immediately glimmer.

"OMG! Why didn't you say so earlier?" Ruby exclaimed. Weiss sighed as Ruby grabbed her hand with hers.

"Come on Bestie! Lets go eat at that small restaurant over there first to boost up your energy, then we will go see professor Rowan!" Ruby said with joy.

"I regret everything…" Weiss said monotone less, as Ruby dragged her to have lunch, singing to herself along the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Silver Eyes Huntress of Sinnoh**

 **Chapter 3: A Schnee, A Rose and A Professor!**

* * *

"So…Weiss, did you enjoyed your meal?" Ruby asked Weiss who turned to face Ruby. She stared at her not responding to her comment.

It was normal for Weiss to be acting like this, Ruby at this point knew this wasn't the same Weiss she knows so well.

"Weiss?" Ruby said, "Are you ok?" She asked her friend out of concern.

But of course, Ruby was more worried since this wasn't the same Weiss she knew, she doesn't really know what she is really thinking. And the thought of it scared her.

Weiss simply nodded in response, "I'm fine Ruby." She told her as she stopped to look at something. Ruby stopped staring at what Weiss was staring at.

"We are here…" Weiss said as the two were facing Professor Rowan's Lab.

"Woah…" Ruby said in awe, amazed by it. She wouldn't believe that the lab would be this big…

As Ruby was admiring it, she noticed that Weiss was slowly walking away in the opposite direction.

"Weiss! Where are you going?" She exclaimed.

Weiss stopped walking before sighing.

"I'm going off now, I want to thank you for providing for me the meal…it was rather tasty." She said.

Ruby stared at her with concern in her eyes.

"Weiss…you didn't answer my question where are you going," Ruby whispered softly to her.

"I'm going away…away from…I don't know how to explain it Ruby, but I just want to be alone for the rest of my life."

Ruby was shocked at Weiss's word; those words seem to actually pierce her bubbly tiny heart. It pains her to see Weiss like this. What happened to her?

It had to be her dad. Just thinking about that greedy and heartless man make Ruby angry.

"Weiss why would you want to be alone for the rest of your life?"

"Because it's what I want, and you aren't going to stop me," Weiss said firmly to Ruby. However, she underestimated Ruby's sheer determination.

"No, I'm going to stop you!" Ruby exclaimed trying her best to sound intimidating.

"How are you going to stop me?" Weiss said in a mono toneless voice.

Ruby grabbed Weiss's left hand with her right holding it tightly as she puffed her cheeks looking at Weiss.

Weiss stared at Ruby's hand with a blank face.

Ruby let go of my hand..." Weiss sighed annoyed by her.

"Never!" Ruby exclaimed still trying her best to sound intimidating but failing to do so.

Weiss sighed in defeat. "Fine…what do you want?" She said, "I'm serious when I said I wanted to be alone by the way…"

"But Weiss you shouldn't be," Ruby said in a concerned voice.

"Why? Wouldn't it be better for you? You wouldn't have to care for me wasting time you could use on your Pokemon Journey, which is something more important than me..." Weiss said. Ruby looked at her with a shock expression.

"Weiss…it's because…I lov-CARE FOR YOU! Yeah, care for you," Ruby exclaimed before pretending to laugh.

Weiss stared at Ruby blankly, who was still giggling. However, her laughter soon dies out as she frowned.

"Weiss…what happened to you?" Ruby asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Weiss replied.

"I mean no one is born like this…what happened to you?"

For once, Ruby saw an emotion on Weiss's face, and it was a shocked look.

"I…I don't want to talk about it."

"Weiss…you can trust me," Ruby said tightening her grip on Weiss's hand.

"I really don't want to talk about it!" Weiss exclaimed with anger.

Ruby became silence as she frowned sadly.

"I understand Weiss…but when you feel it's alright to open up to me in the future please…tell me. Ok?" Ruby said as she walked up closer to Weiss their faces almost touching each other.

"Promise me…" Ruby asked Weiss, hoping she would say yes.

"I-I can't promise you, Ruby." She replied Ruby smile turned into a disappointed frown.

"Aw…" She said. "Wait! Why don't you and I go visit the professor? Maybe he can give up our starter Pokemon and we! Ruby and Weiss will be the unbeatable duo of the region oh yeah!"

Weiss slowly tried to walk away when Ruby said that, but the poor girl was dragged into the lab with Ruby holding her hand.

"Hello!" Ruby said as she entered the lab.

"Ruby you should have knocked on the door!" Weiss exclaimed.

"lol, who does that now a day?" Ruby laughed.

"Err…me," Weiss said annoyed causing Ruby to laugh more.

"Excuse me!" A voice exclaimed. Ruby jumped in shock at the sudden shout.

"You should knock on the door next time young lady!" A man walked up to the duo, he was none other than the professor of Pokemon evolution. Professor Rowan.

"Oh…sorry." Ruby blushed shyly.

"I told you," Weiss said.

"Well, you two will have to explain yourself. But I can roughly guess why you're here so, follow me." Rowan said as he closely inspected the two, he showed a rather shocked expression.

"Hmm…you're Summers, daughter." He said as he placed his hand on his chin.

"How did you know?" Ruby said surprised.

"You both looks almost same as one another." He replied.

"Actually…that's kind of true." Ruby thought.

"But that's beside the point follow me." He said as he gestured to the two to follow him.

"Come on Weiss," Ruby said happily.

As she dragged Weiss along with her with her hand holding her one tightly.

"Ruby…" Weiss whispered.

Ruby stopped to look at Weiss. What was she going to say?

"I do look forward to following you and I guess it's about time I own my own Pokemon…" Weiss said smiling.

"She…she is smiling?!" Ruby thought. "I guess no matter what world I am in…I'm always the one who melts Weiss's, cold heart..."

Ruby smiled at Weiss.

"I'm looking forward to it too, Weiss."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Silver eyes huntress of Sinnoh**

 **Chapter 4: A Whiterose's Starters**

* * *

Ruby and Weiss were amazed at what the saw. The laboratory was bigger than they expected. Ruby looked in awe as her eyes darted around looking at each and every equipment while Weiss looked at them with her usual blank expression.

As they continued the two noticed Professor Rowan staring at them. Professor Rowan then decided that it was time to present to them what they were here for.

"Ruby Rose!" Professor Rowan exclaimed causing Ruby to respond by flailing her arms rapidly in the air.

"Argh! What! Who! Where, and why!" Ruby screamed as she turned her head all over the place before her eyes locked onto Professor Rowan.

"Oh…sorry," Ruby said sheepishly as Weiss looked at Ruby over her shoulder.

"You need to learn to take things more seriously Ruby Rose," Rowan said crossing his arms as he stared straight in Ruby direction.

"Sorry!" Ruby blurted out as she looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Sigh... anyway," Rowan said before he removed a white cloth covering a table revealing three pokeballs. Ruby and Weiss stared at them, Ruby could no longer contain her excitement.

"OMG! It's happening!" She exclaimed, she was ecstatic by what she was witnessing. She was finally going to get her starter Pokemon.

Professor Rowan smiled, "It brings me joy to see young kids such as yourself becoming trainers." He said as he took the three Pokemon with his hands. "It's time you choose who you want to travel with for the rest of your journey."

"Alright go!" Rowan exclaimed as he threw the three pokeballs into the air. Ruby felt as though time, itself was slowing down when that happened. Then it happened, the three pokeballs busted open.

Out came three creatures, one green, one blue, and one brown. They were standing in front of Ruby and Weiss as the two girls looked at the three Pokemon. Ruby eyes glittered with joy, she didn't think they would be this cute.

"Omg! Weiss look at them aren't they the cutest!" Ruby exclaimed as she looked at Weiss waiting for a response. Weiss ignored her and was more interested in the equipment in the lab rather than the three Pokemon standing in front of them.

"And of course, she isn't responding…" Ruby thought slightly annoying.

"Weiss," Ruby said calling her again, this time Weiss response by looking at her.

"What!" She replied glaring at her. Ruby jumped, surprised by Weiss sudden change in tone, she was more used to her replying in her boring way.

"Weiss…look," Ruby said pointing at the three starters Pokemon, Weiss looked at them for a few seconds and sighed before continuing to her inspection on the lab.

"Your friend is interesting…" Rowan said looking at Weiss as she was looking at a computer. "And I swear, I saw her before…" Rowan added before deciding to return to what he was originally supposed to do.

"Ruby Rose! Who are you going to pick?" He said before looking at the three starters. "Turtwig the Tiny Leaf Pokemon, Piplup the Penguin Pokemon, or Chimchar the Chimp Pokemon." Rowan pointed to each respectively Pokemon in order.

"Hmm…" Ruby couldn't decide all of them were just so…cute! "I'm not too sure…" Ruby replied scratching her head. "Weiss, which one should I pick?" Ruby exclaimed as she waited for Weiss's answer.

"I don't know…" Weiss said in an emotionless voice.

"Well, then I guess, I will have to decide for myself." Ruby thought. She could pick the turtle one, it probably has strong dense with its tough-looking shell, or maybe the penguin it looks so cute, or the chimp. "Argh! I can't pick all of them, I can only pick one… wait maybe yes!" Ruby has finally decided who she was going to pick.

"I'm going to pick you!" Ruby finger was pointing at the third starter, Chimchar.

"Good choice, you and Chimchar hot-headed personality fit each other well." Rowan.

"Thanks! ...wait for a second, hey!" Ruby shouted annoyed, by his insult. "That's isn't completely true," Ruby said crossing her arms. "Now that's just rude I am not that much of a hot head…am I?"

"You're…" Weiss replied.

"Argh! How did you hear me, Weiss!"

"You weren't exactly whispering to yourself…"

"So, umm… Weiss, who are you going to pick?"

"Good question," Weiss said as she walked next to Ruby, she then turned to face the remaining two starters who were all staring at her with their cute eyes.

"I will pick the penguin." Weiss pointed to Piplup as it stared at her with utter joy, while Turtwig, unfortunately, frowned.

"Alright!" Rowan announced to get the two girls attention. "I expect you, two fine ladies, to become great trainers on the route ahead. Do be careful. Especially you Mrs Rose." He said looking at Ruby.

"Don't worry old man I will be! You can count on Team RW!" Ruby exclaimed excitingly.

"Did you just call me old…" Rowan said raising his eyebrow.

"Nope! Totally didn't… hehe" Ruby said giggling nervously away under her breath while Weiss just look at her and sighed.

"Come on Weiss let go," Ruby said as she grabbed her hand dragging Weiss along with her.

"Thank you, Professor Rowan! Take Care!" Ruby exclaimed as she waved bye to him.

"You two take care and all the best!" He replied waving goodbye to the two as they exited the lab.

"Thanks…" Weiss said to Professor Rowan before the two left the building.

* * *

"Oh, boy Weiss I'm super excited. Aren't you excited too? I mean we just got our first Pokemon!" Ruby cheered as she held Chimchar high up in the air with her hands.

"I'm excited too… I guess." Weiss said in a deadpan voice as she looked at Piplup who was walking beside her. It slowly looked up at her and smiled. Weiss's blank expression slowly turned into a smile as she grabbed Piplup with her hands holding him in her arms.

"Well, Ruby… I guess this is where our journey starts…" Weiss said as they looked at the route ahead of them.

"I think this is route 202, it leads to Jubilife City if we continue heading north, Weiss," Ruby said as Weiss looked at her.

"Well, shall we?" Weiss smiled as she gestured for Ruby to walk forward.

"Oh, you," Ruby said laughing as the two of them started their journey across Sinnoh as Pokemon trainers.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry for the hiatus guys. I'm back and ready to write again, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter also leave a review if you want to as I would love to hear your opinions, and like always stay fresh!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Silver Eyes Huntress of Sinnoh**

 **Chapter 5: A Schnee, A Rose, And A Detective**

* * *

Walking across Route 202, Ruby and Weiss were now on their way to Jubilife City with their starter pokemon walking alongside them.

"So, Weiss?" Ruby said looking at her friend as her and her Piplup turned to face her.

"Yes, Ruby?" Weiss replied looking curiously at Ruby while still somehow keeping an emotionless expression.

"Are your favourite type of pokemon, Ice-Types pokemon?" Ruby said asking out of sheer curiosity, the Weiss she knew back in Remnant would always use moves that involved ice. So, she thought that maybe Weiss here in Sinnoh may like Ice-Types pokemon. She was called the ice queen for a reason after all. That nickname really grew on Ruby, it's sound fitting and cute for Weiss.

"Wait… how did you know?" Ruby said sounding somewhat surprised.

"Ha! I knew it!" Ruby cheered to herself.

The two decided to take a short break withdrawing their pokemon to rest for a bit. Ruby started calling Weiss, ice queen to annoy her, the look causing her to burst into laughter.

As she was giggling away, she noticed someone in the distance to her left in the grass patch, she spotted a guy with blonde hair. "Could that be Jaune? Maybe, it's... I need to check to make sure of it." Ruby thought as she then looked at Weiss.

"Weiss! Follow me I need to check something," Ruby said as she walked up toward the guy who could possibly be Jaune.

"Ruby! Where are you going? Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed as she watched Ruby run toward the blonde guy in the distance. "Sigh… Darn it, Ruby." Weiss sighed as she chased after her.

As Ruby got closer to the guy she finally could see him clearly, he wore a green scarf and a white and orange striped shirt with brown pants and a brown sling bag.

"Wait a minute… It's you!" Ruby exclaimed as she pointed at him. The guy looked up to see Ruby staring at him with anger while pointing at him.

"You were the guy that bumped into me when I was on my way to Sandgem Town!" Ruby exclaimed as she walked closer to him still pointing her finger at the poor guy, who was shocked.

"Oh, so you were the girl I bumped into. Haha… well sorry about that hahaha." He said scratching his head while laughing nervously.

"You're not forgiven!" Ruby said still pointing her index finger at him while staring at him. Despite the fact she was still angry she couldn't help but wonder if he was still Jaune he looked too much like him to not be Jaune. It also doesn't help that he acted similarly to Jaune.

"Hey, that is a nice outfit. You look hot in that!" He exclaimed proudly while smiling.

"Wait… what?" Ruby murmured in a confused manner she looked down at her own outfit. "Are you talking about my skirt?"

"Yup, totally. It looks nice," he said.

Before he could say anything else. Weiss walked up from behind toward him and kicked his right leg.

"Ow, what was that for?!" He exclaimed.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Weiss shouted while pointing her finger at him.

"I was just complimenting her, that is all! I swear it!" He said trying his best to stay away from Weiss as he quickly climbed up a tree to avoid her.

"Woah, that was fast..." Ruby thought impressed by how fast he climbed the tree.

"Weiss, it's alright," Ruby said as she looked at her, Weiss looked at Ruby and slowly calmed down. She didn't think Weiss would react like that, it was surprising to her. Weiss was probably thinking he was just a womanizer trying to get to her. Looking at him though, Ruby doubted he was, he just seems like a very derpy but honest type of guy, but he was definitely hyper-active just from how fast he speaks.

"What is your name?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, my name is Barry." He said while hanging onto a tree branch.

"Darn, so he wasn't Jaune after all…" Ruby thought as she looked at him still seeing that he was on top of the tree branch.

"You can come down now," Ruby said as she waved at him.

"Are you sure, she isn't going to beat me up right?" He said looking at Weiss, who was staring daggers at him.

"Umm… don't worry I will tell her it's fine you meant no harm right?" Ruby asked Barry as he looked at the two.

"Yeah, of course, I was just commenting on your clothes. Both of you look pretty cool…"

"Oh… don't worry Weiss he is cool." Ruby said to Weiss as she looked at her before looking at him, Barry jolted in fear when he saw Weiss staring at him.

"You sure?" Weiss asked, still not completely believing it.

"Yeah, Weiss don't worry about it."

"Sigh, alright then," Weiss said while walking away turning her back at Ruby.

As Barry waited for Weiss to walk away, she noticed a pokeball on his belt.

"You are a Pokemon Trainer too?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah!" Barry said before looking at her belts as well seeing a pokeball. "Hey, you're one too!" He exclaimed suddenly becoming very excited.

"Woohoo, I didn't think I would meet other trainers here." He said excitedly.

"Same. My name is Ruby Rose, but you can call me Ruby!" Ruby said introducing herself to him.

"Nice to meet you, Ruby. Oh, what is your friend's name? It's Weiss right." Barry asked pointing at Weiss who still had her back facing him.

"Oh, that's Weiss. She is my super bestie."

"No… we aren't," Weiss said blankly.

"Ha! Nice one Weiss." Ruby said before laughing. "You can only resist the power of friendship for so long Weiss. Soon… hehe." Ruby chuckled in an evil sounding way.

Barry stared at Ruby raising his eyebrow, Ruby then looked at him shocked as he was staring at her with an odd look.

"Oh, umm… Well, so are you heading to Jubilife City, Barry?" She asked.

Barry starting laughing, "Well, actually I was planning to but I decided that I will stay here for a while to catch some new pokemon!"

"Oh, if that is the case. See you Barry, me and Weiss and heading off to Jubilife City."

"Alright, see you two. It was nice meeting you!" He exclaimed, "Hey if we meet again could we battle one another?"

"Sure! See you." Ruby said waving bye to him.

"Come on, Weiss," Ruby said as Weiss followed her off before leaving she stared at Barry who looked scared as she stared at him, she then turned around and walked off with Ruby.

"He seems ok," Ruby said looking at Weiss.

"I don't like him," Weiss replied.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"He is very annoying," Weiss said.

"But I'm too, am I not?" Ruby said smiling. Weiss looked at her surprised before slightly blushing.

"Hehe…" Ruby chuckled as she blushed as well.

"Uggh! Ruby!" Weiss shouted frustrated and annoyed, she then tried to chase after Ruby as she runs away, giggling.

"Hey, Weiss look!" Ruby exclaimed, she then pointed to the city that was now in front of them.

Weiss grabbed Ruby back gripping her red cloth as she lifted her into the air.

"Argh! Weiss I please don't hurt me! I promise I wouldn't say it again!" Ruby exclaimed as she flailed her arms around. Weiss looked at Ruby who was pleading with her and decided to let her off this time, "Alright, I will let you off this time." She said releasing Ruby as she landed on her butt.

"Owie, owie," Ruby said as she stood up rubbing her backside.

At last, the two made it to Jubilife City. Ruby looked at the city impressed by its sheer size.

"Wow, it's huge, Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Aren't all cities huge, Ruby?" Weiss replied.

"Oh, yeah…" Ruby thought, come to think about it, yeah all city are pretty huge…

"Come, Weiss lets go and… huh?" Ruby looked to her right at a man with a brown trench coat hiding behind a lamp post.

"Weiss, do you see that man?" Ruby said as she walked closer to Weiss whispering to her.

"Yeah… I do. Do you think he is spying on us?"

"Yeah, I think so," Ruby said as her eyes narrowed onto the man, who didn't notice he was spotted by the two girls.

"Hey, you!" Ruby exclaimed. "What are you doing spying on us!" She said pointing to the man.

"Huh, I have been spotted, but how?" He said as he left his hiding spot to look at the two girls who spotted him.

"Amazing you spotted my hiding spot. Hmm, actually come to think about it you two will be the perfect partners on my investigation." He said proudly.

"Wait… investi-what…" Ruby said confused.

"Wait, are you a detective?" Weiss said staring at the man while standing beside Ruby who turned to look at her.

"You're absolutely right, young girl! I'm code name Looker from the international police." He said as he pointed at Ruby and Weiss.

"Blake, you can come out from your hiding spot," Looker said. Upon his command, a white-skinned girl wearing a purple bow and a blue police uniform with a yellow badge emerged from under a box next to Ruby.

"Blake!" Ruby exclaimed, excited to see another one of her teammates of Team RWBY.

"Oh, umm… hi." Blake said as Ruby was now hugging her.

"Wait, a minute… Oh no, this world's Blake doesn't know me. I was too overly excited to see her that I forgot this isn't the Blake I know. But, is she still a Faunus? I don't think so…" Ruby thought as she stared at Blake's bow.

Looker then smiled as he approached the two.

"You two seems to be off to a good start," Looker said as he placed his hands into his pocket. "I might as well tell you what I and my assistant goal is. Our goal is to capture and bring down the members of Team Galatic, a criminal organisation here in the Sinnoh region."

With those words, Weiss stared at looker with an utterly shocked expression her eyes now wide open with fear.

"Weiss... are you ok?" Ruby asked as she looked at Weiss who was staring blankly into the air with a fearful expression. Weiss then shacked her head and nodded in response.

"Yeah... I'm fine Ruby. I just recalled something I didn't like to remember happened." Weiss said as she glanced over at Looker and Blake quickly before looking back at Ruby.

"Ruby we need to leave now," Weiss whispered to Ruby grabbing her hand as she slowly dragged Ruby with her away from Looker and Blake.

"But why is there something wrong about them?" Ruby leaned near to Weiss's face whispering to her.

"No... it's something else." Weiss said looking back once to make sure they weren't following them as she also made sure that Ruby was close to her.

"Hey, hold on a minute!" They heard Looker voice. In an instant, both Ruby and Weiss turned around. As Ruby looked at Looker she noticed Weiss wasn't acting like herself, she was fearful of something. But what was she scared about?

"Yes?" Ruby said replying to Looker response.

"I would like to know your names." He said as Ruby blinked her eyes.

"Oh, my name is Ruby and this is Weiss my best friend," Ruby said gesturing proudly toward Weiss. "Hey, Blake! You want to be friends!" Ruby said as she dashed up toward Blake who looked at her nervously.

"Oh... I well umm... I" Blake muttered.

"I wouldn't mind my adoptive daughter being friend with you. You seem like a nice and energetic girl." Looker said as he looked at Blake nodding at her. Blake looked at him before looking up to Ruby.

"Adoptive daughter?! Oh, wow so he is Blake dad..." Ruby thought as she stared at Looker. "Hmm... I wonder where Sun is?" She thought.

"So, umm... My name is Blake. And it's nice to meet you, Ruby." Blake said fidgeting her fingers while looking at her feet.

"Nice to meet you, Blake!" Ruby said happily. "Man this is really starting to feel like the first day of Beacon all over again." Ruby thought as she noticed something about Blake. She was quiet like always but she seems a lot more shy and timid. Maybe this Blake also likes reading books too...

"Sigh... He didn't know that was close..." Weiss thought as she looked at Ruby who was talking with Blake.

"They must not know the truth. Especially, Ruby... I care for her too much for her not to know the truth." Weiss thought as she looked at Ruby. "Ruby... how did she know mine and Blake names without us even introducing ourselves to her. Something isn't right, Ruby what are you hiding..."

As Ruby was chattering with Blake who was trying her best not to break down in front of such an extroverted person like Ruby. She noticed Weiss looking at her and smiled, Weiss saw this and looked away blushing.

Ruby smiled but the smile slowly faded as she wondered why did Weiss started panicking back there. "Maybe, it has something to do with why she ended up in the middle of nowhere where I found her. Weiss what are you hiding and why wouldn't you tell me..." Ruby thought as she is just glad that three of the members of Team RWBY are finally together again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys so I just want to say sorry for the long update. I had to focus on school that is why I didn't have time for it and I also kept editing this chapter thinking of different ways the events would have played out. I just want to say like always leave a review if you want to and if you like it follow and favourite the story it really does mean a lot to me. Like always stay fresh!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Silver Eyes Huntress of Sinnoh**

 **Chapter 6: The Past, The Present And The Future**

* * *

"Wow! So, you really took down the different evil villainous teams across the other regions?" Ruby exclaimed in awe as Looker nodded his head while smiling proudly.

"Yup, couldn't have done it without the help of my daughter Blake and a few very brave trainers such as yourself." He said praising Blake and Ruby.

"Ourselves?" Ruby said pointing to herself.

"Exactly, Ruby. You know, you actually remind me of a young trainer I met in Johto, he actually had red hair just like you. Expect, yours is party red and black while his hair was completely red. And he had the same taste in clothing as well, red and black."

"Who is he?" Ruby asked.

"He is a strong trainer probably one of the strongest trainers in Johto…" Looker replied.

"Wow…" Ruby said in awe. There are so many strong pokemon trainers, Ruby actually wanted to be just like them. She wouldn't lie, it was actually pretty cool being a pokemon trainer almost as cool as being a huntress.

"Thanks, dad." Blake blushed while hugging her father lovingly.

"Woah, I'm not used to seeing Blake not being so… emo." Ruby thought as she stared at the two.

The four of them were sitting outside a café, drinking coffee. With Weiss sitting next to Ruby and Blake beside Looker across the table.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something, Detective Looker," Weiss said as she took a sip of her coffee from her cup as she gently placed it back onto the table.

"How did you found out about Team Galactic?" She said staring intensely at him.

"Weiss you look scary… Ruby said giving a look of concern.

"No… I don't." She replied blankly.

"Well, Weiss," Looker said as he took a quick glance at Blake before looking at Weiss.

"I'm a detective for a reason. But I wouldn't mind telling you a story." He said smiling. "This might interest you too Ruby because this is how I found Blake."

"What? Found?" Ruby said confused.

"Yes, it happened years ago…"

* * *

 **A few years ago in Kanto, Viridian City**

Looker, a squad of policemen and agents from the international police rushed toward the Viridian City Gym. Stomping the door down they rushed into the gym in hopes to arrest the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni.

"We are almost there men!" Looker exclaimed as their Machamp broke down the walls of the gym down.

"Keep going!" One of the members of the squad shouted.

As they broke the last door leading to the arena of the gym. There was no one to be seen, but black patches very likely made by a fire-type pokemon could be seen on the rocky battlefield along with smashed rocks.

"Hmm… judging from this a battle just took place not long ago." Looker thought as he gritted his teeth. "I will do whatever it takes to catch him! No criminal shall escape the law!"

"Men we are not letting him get away search the area!" Looker exclaimed.

"Yes, Sir!" They shouted as they spread out to search the entire Viridian Gym. Looker then glanced through one of the windows, to his surprise he saw a shadowy figure at the window. Upon being seen the figure dashed off.

"Could it be?" Looker thought, he then decided to open the window jumping out of it and giving chase to the person he spotted.

"Stop in the name of the law!" He shouted as he took out a pokeball.

"Crogunk!" He exclaimed as he threw the pokeball into the air as a pokemon came bursting out of it.

"Mud Bomb!" He exclaimed as his pokemon shot a muddy ball projectile at their target.

"Arghh!" The target was hit by the move, a girl's voice could be heard as she exclaimed in pain as she fell to the ground.

"What?!" Looker thought shocked. "No… I couldn't have hurt an innocent bystander could I?"

Looker rushed forward toward the person he swore sounded like a little girl.

"Well, this girl's parents are so going to sue me…" He thought as he finally reached the girl.

"Are you alright! I'm so sorry! Here let me help you" He exclaimed as he helped the little girl up as he was doing so, the little girl was keeping her arms around the top of her head, she turned around to look at Looker. She had long black hair and amber eyes. "Hmm… those are unique eyes colour to have." Looker thought. "Wonders who this girl's parents could be."

"Does your head hurt?" He asked her the little girl looked at him surprised before she shook her head.

"Alright, then… Where are your parents? You know you shouldn't be out here so late at night." He said worryingly as the little girl looked at him with a blur expression. Suddenly, she dashed away from him while still keeping her arms around her head.

"Wait… I-" Before Looker could say anything else someone called out to him.

"Sir!" Looker turned to see one of his men approaching him.

"Sir… We searched the entire gym, every house, the pokecenter, the pokemart. We can't find him, sir…"

"It's alright... We tried our best, I will explain to the higher-ups." Looker said giving a reassuring smile as he placed his hand on his shoulder. His men nodded as he marched off to the other agents and police officers.

"Hey, umm… sir."

"Yes?" Looker said looking at another of his men.

"I saw a girl heading towards Viridian Forest. I wanted to stop her but I couldn't. Why in the world would she go there alone at night?"

Looker stared at him his eyes wide open, he then rushed toward his men.

"Did she had long black hair and amber eyes?" He asked.

"Yeah… how did you know?" His men stared at him puzzled.

"I got no time to explain but tell the rest to go off without me first. I will meet up with them later."

"But, sir!"

"I'm off! Come on Croagunk!" Looker said as he and Croagunk dashed off to Viridian Forest.

As Looker run off with his trusted Croagunk he could not help but wonder just who that girl really was and why would she go there all by herself alone, she is going to get herself killed.

As he entered the forest Looker looked around for any traces of her. "She couldn't have gone far if my men saw her." He thought.

"Help!" Someone screamed.

"That voice… it's her!"

Looker immediately rushed toward the direction in which the voice came from. There he saw her being cornered by a wild Beedrill.

"Croagunk! Mud bomb!" Looker commanded as Croagunk attacked the Beedrill with its attack. The Beedrill immediately flee as the girl looked at it before looking at the two who saved her. Looker slowly crouched down on the ground in front of the girl as he looked at her.

"Why did you run here?" He asked.

"I… don't know where else to go." The girl replied weakly.

"Why? Why don't you have anywhere else to go?" Looker asked he took a glance at her. Her clothing looks dirty as he could easily spot brown muddy patches on her black shirt.

"That must have been from my attack earlier…" Looker thought, he felt extremely guilty for it. He then took a closer inspection. "It wouldn't explain the holes in her shirt though…" He then realised the girl was still holding her arms tightly around her head.

"What happened to your head?" Looker asked concerned.

"I don't know… I'm a monster."

"Monster?"

The girl looked at Looker before slowly removing her arms around the head. What Looker saw was jaw-dropping. The girl she had cat-like ears on her head… they were real, he could see them move slightly as the girl started crying.

"Don't cry I will take you back to your parents-"

"I don't have any parents!" She screamed interrupting him. "I don't who they are! I have been alone for so long… My ears when people see me they would think they are fake, but when they realised my ears aren't fake they call me a monster…"

"I don't think you are a monster…" Looker said the girl looked at him shocked.

"What is your name?" He asked the girl, she was silence for a few seconds before looking at him.

"My name… my name is Blake…"

"Come on Blake, I'm a police officer. You can trust me and my men, we will help you find your parents."

"But what if they lock me away for my ears."

"Ugh… She has a point. Throughout my whole life, I have never seen someone like her. But how does she have those ears? But more importantly, how can I protect her from people who will call her out for it. Wait for a second, I got it!" Looker thought as he placed his hand into one of his pockets.

He then took out a purple ribbon. Why on earth he has a ribbon, he himself doesn't know. He then ties the ribbon on her head using it to hide her cat ears.

"There," Looker said while smiling at her.

The girl looked at him before looking at herself and gently touching the ribbon, her eyes were starting to tear up as she hugged the man who was a complete stranger to her but had helped her so much.

"Thank you, Mr… Mr."

"Looker, that's my code name…"

Looker embraced the hug as he slowly patted her on the back to comfort her. "This girl if she is really all alone in this world. Someone needs to take care of her and I'm willing to take that responsibility."

Looker stood up as he gently took little Blake's hand guiding her out of Viridian Forest.

"I didn't manage to catch the leader of Team Rocket but at least I helped this young girl out…"

* * *

 **Back to the present…**

"Woah…" Ruby said as she was amazed by the story.

"Yup, that's how I met him as well," Blake said. "My father adopted me and ever, since then I have been working in the same police force as my father."

"Ok, that's nice. But I don't see how that is related to how you know Team Galactic." Weiss said as she took the last sip of her coffee.

"Haha! Funny you should say, Weiss. Because…" As Looker placed his cup down on the table. He turned around to Blake and Blake nodded.

Weiss stared at them blankly for a few seconds with Ruby looking and smiling at her bubbly.

"Because you're the daughter of the leader of Team Galatic!" Looker shouted as he pointed at her.

Weiss stared at him she was shocked but didn't know how to react. "Oh no… Ruby!" Weiss thought she heard what he said as she quickly turned to look at her.

"Hahaha… nice one guys. Now we probably should be going." Ruby said cheerfully while laughing, she looked at Blake and Looker to see that they weren't laughing along.

"Oh my god…" Ruby said as she looked at Weiss who was staring at them.

"Ruby I… I can explain! Please give me a chance to explain!" Weiss exclaimed as she looked at Ruby, she was no longer acting emotionless towards her, Ruby could tell that she was genuinely feeling scared and worried.

"Weiss I-"

"Now Blake!" Looker exclaimed. Blake then took out Gambol Shroud.

"Wait, that's Blake's weapon! But that can't be possible this isn't Remnant?!" Ruby thought as she pulled Weiss toward her to avoid the blade hitting her.

Blake then pulled the rope of her weapon back causing it to return as the rope make it way around the Ruby and Weiss she then pulled it again causing the rope to wrap around them tightly. Weiss fell onto the ground face first before Ruby landed on top of her.

"Ow," Ruby said as she landed on top of Weiss.

"I thought you didn't know!" Weiss growled at Looker.

Looker simply chuckled. "That was the plan Weiss. To trick you and Ruby seem like you didn't know that we were pretending."

"I'm sorry about that. No harsh feeling right?" Blake said apologetically as she gripped the rope, pulling the rope back and slowly dragging them across the ground toward them.

"Ugh! Leave Ruby out of this." Weiss exclaimed.

"Weiss I'm extremely confused right now and I have no idea what is going on! As in I really don't know what is going on! I mean he said you are the daughter of that evil guy, but you don't seem evil and I also really just want to finish eating my cookie… sniff." Ruby exclaimed as she looked at the last chocolate chip cookie on the table.

"I'm sorry to drag you into this Ruby. But, we weren't expecting anyone else to get involved." Looker said as he took out his cell phone.

"Wait, what do you want Weiss for!" Ruby exclaimed as she tried her best to move her head up to look at him while not knowing she was crushing Weiss under her weight. "She hasn't done anything wrong when she was with me and she is really sweet and nice… Unlike the both of you now!" Ruby exclaimed angrily as she tried to loosen the rope around her and Weiss.

"Sorry!" Blake exclaimed nervously.

"Ruby this is a complicated matter. Years ago… her father made a deal with the leader of Team Rocket that they will help him escape to Sinnoh under a new identity while rebuilding Team Rocket. We found documents related to it in the Viridian Gym, suggesting that Giovanni left in a hurry to meet with them. After three years we managed to track Giovanni down, he was in a hidden cave in Johto expect when we found the Team Rocket leader. He was dead… But so was the spy we send, but he managed to take a picture of the leader of Team Galactic and send it to us before his death and you were in it, Weiss!" Looker said taking out a photo showing a man with blue spiky hair with a Honchkrow on his shoulder standing in front of the corpse of Giovanni with a little girl with a white ponytail standing beside him with blood on her skirt.

Ruby grasped in shock when seeing the photo. She couldn't believe it, did Weiss... did Weiss actually killed someone?!

"Listen up! I have nothing to do with my father, in fact, I refuse to even consider him my father!" Weiss said her voice becoming increasingly strident. "Ever, since I run away from home I felt a sense of freedom and happiness away from that soulless monster! He tried to drain me from feeling any emotions! Ruby, I'm sorry I didn't… I didn't!" Weiss was tearing up, she couldn't contain her emotions not any longer. It was over she always fears that this would happen. If only she had known who he was…

"Weiss…" Ruby mumbled.

"Weiss Schnee… I'm sorry to say this but…" Weiss and Ruby looked up at Looker. Weiss terrified while Ruby at her.

"You're under arrest," Looker said in an assertive manner.

"Oh no…" Ruby thought as she looked at Weiss who was speechless. "Weiss…"

She now finally know why Weiss was in the middle of nowhere, she was running away from home, from her father. Just how evil is this man? What can she do to save Weiss now? Ruby had no clue on what to do, but she had to have an idea or plan. She wasn't the leader of Team RWBY for a reason. As she was thinking of an idea, Blake was grabbing hold of the rope around the two of them pulling them up. She managed to pull out Weiss arms taking them and cuffing them up. Finally, the two were separated from one another by this point of time a crowd had already gathered around the four of them.

"Wait!" Ruby exclaimed as she got up.

Looker and Blake turned their attention to her as Weiss slowly looked at Ruby with tears in her eyes.

"I got a suggestion!" Ruby said while looking at them. "Don't worry Weiss… I will find a way out of this for you." Ruby thought to herself while looking at Weiss, hoping that this idea might just work. "You aren't my best friend for a reason..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Like always, I just want to say thank you for reading. I'm really honoured that you are taking the time to read The Silver Eyes Huntress of Sinnoh. So, someone actually already predicted Cyrus is Weiss's father in an early chapter so this may not be a surprise. Well, if you enjoy it favourite and follow if you want to. And like always… stay fresh!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Silver Eyes Huntress of Sinnoh**

 **Chapter 7: Team RWB?**

* * *

Weiss looked at Ruby utterly speechless. Weiss was going to be arrested for a crime that was committed years ago and there was her friend, who stood against two members of the international police. Weiss was amazed by Ruby, she never thought anyone would go this far for her. When she first met Ruby, she thought she was just like anyone else, a person who put herself before others. But, Ruby. She wasn't the same as everyone else and she is proving time after time again to her. She truly represents the good in the human spirit. She was a pure soul.

As Weiss looked at Ruby her eyes were filled with nothing but sheer determination while her own eyes were filled with guilt and despair. "I can't believe it… Ruby. S-she is trying to defend me?" Weiss's eyes locked onto her friend. Her silver rose pin shining as bright as her silver eyes. It was clear she didn't want to lose her close friend and was going to do anything to protect her. But not even Ruby can fight against justice. No matter how powerful and rich you are. You cannot win a fight against the law.

"I should have told Ruby when I first met her. What was I thinking!" Weiss thought as she clenched her fists.

"Ruby, what are you suggesting?" Looker said with Blake by his side.

"Why not let me and Weiss help take Team Galactic down with the help of your daughter, Blake."

"What?" Looker looked at her, he was shocked by what he had just heard.

"Ruby, you do know we are arresting Weiss right now?" Blake said.

"Hey, of course, I know! I mean I'm not that much of an airhead ok…" Ruby said as she placed her hand onto Blake's shoulder.

"Please, Blake… I-I just don't think Weiss shouldn't be the one who is punished since it was her father who did it." Ruby said as Blake looked at her nervously, she turned her head to face her father who was frowning and looking at her.

Blake looked back at Ruby followed by her dad. She couldn't decide on a choice. Ruby was kind of right, Weiss was just a child when the crime happened, but at the same time, they needed the information on Team Galactic.

"Come on Blake… You have to decide for yourself, you can't let your dad be the one deciding everything for you." Blake thought as she looked at Ruby, she turned around to look at her dad. "Dad… Maybe, Ruby idea isn't so bad and-"

"Hold it, Blake!" Looker said as he raised his finger toward his daughter. He looked at her sternly before sighing.

"I do agree with Ruby, but I want you to ask her to promise me something."

"What?! You are actually agreeing with her?!" Blake said surprised.

"Yeah, she does have a good idea. Weiss know the information we don't and with Ruby and your assistance, we might have a shot to take down Team Galatic once I have gathered enough evidence for the case in court. Besides, judging from her actions, I can tell Weiss isn't evil and crazy like her father and maybe she, you, and Ruby can help to stop Team Galactic…" He said as he approached Blake and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"But dad it's your job…" Blake said sadly.

"It's and I know that, but I know where my heart is at… It is time for you to prove yourself as my daughter. Go out there with them and stop Team Galactic."

"I can't believe what I'm seeing…" Weiss thought, she watched the two of them hugging as she turned around to see Ruby with a key trying to unlock her handcuff. "Ruby... What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to unlock it silly!" Ruby said cheerfully as she made fun of Weiss.

"Oh… You are using the wrong key…"

"Oh, come on really!" Ruby said as she stared at the key closely before looking through the rest.

"Which one is it, I'm so confused…" Ruby mumbled as she struggled to find the correct key for the keyhole.

"It's this one." Ruby and Weiss turned around to look at Looker who was holding a silver key in his hand.

"Wait, so it is none of these?" Ruby said as she raised up the other keys in her hand.

Looker smiled as he nodded. Ruby looked at him blinking before walking up to him and taking the key as she did Looker leaned forward.

"I trust you to protect my daughter, Huntress." He whispered to Ruby.

"W-What…" Ruby looked at him surprised as she tripped back and fell onto the ground. She stared at him. "Did… did he just call me a huntress?!" Ruby thought as she looked at Looker. "How does he know?!" She thought. Every single possible answer was coming into her mind, but looking through all of them it would still make no sense. How... How does he know?!

Looker walked away with his hands in his pocket as he looked at Blake.

"Take care, Blake." He said waving as he continued to walk away from the group.

"Wait!" Ruby shouted as she got up.

Before Ruby could question Looker, he disappeared into a cloud of smoke. The girls coughed as the smoke cleared out Looker was nowhere to be seen.

"Does your dad do that all the time?" Weiss asked as Blake shrugged.

"Well, then shall we start heading forward," Weiss said as she walked forward first by herself as Ruby skipped happily toward her, Blake following behind as she looked back to see a box and a Croagunk in the distance. She smiled as she looked at Ruby and Weiss from behind, the two were talking with one another as Ruby was cheerfully chatting with Weiss as she was smiling slightly. The two really were like close friends, two friends who will stick by each other till the end of time.

As the two were talking, Ruby walked to Blake as she happily told her to have a little chat with Weiss so that she would know her better. Blake agreeing with Ruby, walked toward Weiss as Weiss glared at Blake, guess she still wasn't happy with her. Blake nervously smiled at Weiss as she ignored her walking forward by herself.

"Wait, Weiss, I almost forgot," Blake said as she reached out to her pocket.

"What?" Weiss responded as she looked at Blake as she took out two watches.

"Umm... What are those?" Weiss said frowning while pointing at the watches.

"Oh, wow they are so cool!" Ruby said as she stared at them with excitement. Blake slowly handed over the red and white colour scheme watch to Ruby and the blue and white one to Weiss. Ruby quickly put it on while Weiss was staring at it.

"What does it do exactly?" Ruby said as she pressed the screen of the watch multiple times.

"Well, it is a watch but it also keeps track of the status of your pokemon," Blake said as she helped press a button for Ruby, the screen on the watch changed to show a small pixel icon of Chimchar bouncing happily with it health being shown below it.

"Wow, cool!" Ruby as she pressed the button to see the other functions.

"Ruby seems to be pleased easily," Blake said as she looked at Weiss.

"She... She is very simple-minded," Weiss said as she gestured towards Blake as she put on her own pokemon watch.

"Wait, Blake can I ask you something," Ruby said looking at Blake as her Ribbon sightly moved to the left where Ruby was.

"Yeah, sure go ahead," Blake said as Ruby took a deep breath causing Weiss to stare at her.

"Did your dad ever mention anything about Huntsman, Huntress, a world called Remnant and how it is inhabited by a race of monsters called Grimm? Do you know the name of the weapon you used to capture Weiss?!" Ruby said as the two looked at her very confused.

"Umm... No." Blake said nervously.

"Thanks, Blake. Now, let's go Team RWB!" Ruby said as she dashed forward with her fist high up in the air.

"Sigh... I swear she is beyond weird." Weiss thought as she looked at Blake who was trying to catch up to Ruby while gesturing for her to slow down.

"Well, we are on Route 203 now." Weiss thought as she looked at the direction sigh post. A small smile appeared on her face as she stood there looking at the sigh before she looked at Ruby waving in the distance with Blake next to her.

"Well, I guess it's Team RWB time to shine. Thank you, Ruby..." She thought as she walked toward the two waiting to see what events that will unfold with her and her friends in the future.


End file.
